


Mutual Appreciation

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 21 Ships of GOT7 [17]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Humor, M/M, Not really romantic, Pre-Pre-Relationship, can be taken as platonic-ish, jinbam, mainly humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone teases Bambam once they find out about his 'obsession' with Jinyoung's eyesmile and Jinyoung makes him feel better by revealing his own secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this isn't really romantic but nor is it entirely platonic..so I'm not sure, but I thought the general idea would be fun to write, so yeah....

Bambam’s keen eyes scanned the room thoroughly, making sure no one was around before hitting the play button. The video was entitled, GOT7 Jr. Eyesmile Compilation Part 2. In Bambam’s defense, he had left his autoplay on and somehow stumbled upon the part 1 of the compilation. (But he had clicked the second part on his own and this may or may not have been his 3rd time watching the video, but that wasn’t important.)

He hummed along as the video started to play, the background music being _Can’t._ Bambam watched the slideshow of fan taken pictures featuring his Jinyoung’s insanely cute eyesmile, everyone else’s words, not Bambam’s.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Yugyeom’s head. Reflexively, Bambam immediately closed his laptop, praying that the younger boy didn’t notice.

Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. Yugyeom raised an eyebrow at Bambam’s weird reaction, “What were you watching, hyung?” he asked, making his way towards the Thai boy.

“Nothing special, just the usual.” Bambam said with an awkward smile, trying not to seem too suspicious.

Yugyeom looked at him disbelievingly.  “Were you watching fan videos of yourself again?” he aked suddenly, his tone accusatory.

Bambam considered the option, it was embarrassing, yes, but certainly not as embarrassing as what he was actually watching.

“Yeah.” He admitted “But don’t tell anyone.” He wanred, trying his best to look embarrassed.

“Ah okay.” Yugyeom said understandingly. Bambam internally whooped, he was a much better liar than people gave him credit for.

Just as he let his guard down, Yugyeom quickly leapt on to his bed grabbing the laptop and opening it in one swift motion.

He turned to Bambam “You’re a horrible liar, hyung.” He aid simply before turning his eyes to the screen.

Bambam watched in horror as Yugyeom’s eyes widened once the younger registered what was on the screen.

In an instant, the younger was laughing and darting out of the room with a yell of _I have to tell the others_ and before Bambam could stop him over even protest, the younger was already in the living room. Bambam buried his head in his hands, he really needed a better roomate.

******

By the next day, all of the members were in on Bambam’s guilty pleasure. As was with both most 20-something boys, the teasing was relentless. The only one who didn’t tease him was Jinyoung himself, Bambam still hadn’t decided whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. Bambam did his best to laugh off the teasing, he knew none of the members meant him any harm.

It wasn’t that Bambam had a crush on the elder..yet. For now, at least it was strictly an obsession with the elder’s adorable eyesmile. He preferred to refer to it as an appreciation. But amongst a group of 7 rowdy teasing boys (especially Jackson) an _appreciation_ was enough to poke fun at one of the maknaes.

A week later, the teasing had died down partially because of Bambam’s lack of amusing reactions but also because Yugyeom’s sudden change in voice, ( _his voice broke_ as Mark put it though Bmabam couldn’t understand why in the world it was called that,) proved to be much more amusing.

Bambam himself had managed to put the embarrassing situation much behind when one he was suddenly dragged into Jinyoung’s room.

“Hey, I felt kind of bad about you being teased all week.” Jinyoung started.

“No no.” Bambam said interrupting, “I knew you guys were just joking.”

“I know.” Jinyoung said with a sigh “But you were still a little upset. Don’t lie, I could see it in your eyes, you’re way too easy to read by the way. Anyway I thought this might make you feel better.” Jinyoung said, suddenly shy as he picked up his laptop.

“What is this?” Bambam asked as Jinyoung passed him his laptop.

“My search history.” Jinyoung replied, a light blush coating his cheeks.

Bambam’s eyes widened as he read what was on the screen.

“You could say our appreciation is mutual.” Jinyoung muttered embarrassedly.

Bambam blinked twice to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. According to the screen in front of him, Jinyoung’ most searched term was _GOT7 Bambam legs_ followed by _Bambam’s legs_ and _GOT7 Dance Practice Bambam._ He couldn’t help but blush as he scrolled downwards.

“This is our little secret, okay.” Jinyoung said warningly. “This does not go out of this room.”

And while it wasn’t exactly what Bambam had been dreaming of, he couldn’t help but grin. _Mutual appreciation,_ that sounded good to him ~~at least for now.~~

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Bambam having a thing for Jinyoung's eyesmile and Jinyoung having a thing for Bambam's legs cracked me up, but I put off writing this because I couldn't decide how to write their relationship which is why it's a bit ambigious in the fic as well.   
> Hope you guys enjoyed. :))


End file.
